Many situations call for a portable, generator-driven flood lamp. These include accidents, fires, rescues, utility repairs, construction, and various night work out of reach of conventional electric power.
To meet this need, I have selected a portable engine-driven generator that is compact and light enough to be carried about with a carrying handle, and I have devised a bracket for mounting a floor lamp head directly to the housing of this generator. My bracket mount allows the lamp head to pivot from a protectively stored position to an upwardly aimed position for easily directing light wherever it is needed. My bracket mount is also sturdy, reliable, rugged, and compact to combine a flood lamp head with a portable generator in a way that is practical, effective, and able to withstand the rigors of rough use.